1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clam shell system and more particularly pertains to forming complex work pieces by cold forging in a fast and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of material forming systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, material forming systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of material forming systems of known designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,652 to Sollami discloses a tool body and method of manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,293 to Watson discloses a forging apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,933 to Shinopulos et al discloses a method and apparatus for simultaneously upset forming both ends of a ductile material rod blank or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,587 to Grigorenko et al. discloses a forging press. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,144 to Sakuma et al. discloses an apparatus for simultaneous both-end shaping of workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,765 to Gohl et al. discloses a method and apparatus for simultaneously upsetting the ends of a cylindrical blank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,966 to Madaffer discloses an upset forging machine assembly having a quick change header. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,853 to Piantoni et al. discloses a crimping die employing powered chuck. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a clam shell system that allows forming complex work pieces by cold forging in a fast and reliable manner.
In this respect, the clam shell system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forming complex work pieces by cold forging in a fast and reliable manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved clam shell system which can be used for forming complex work pieces by cold forging in a fast and reliable manner. In this regard, the present invention, as illustrated by the herein-disclosed primary embodiment thereof, substantially fulfills this and various associated needs.